Take Down Of A Girl
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: written for Voldyismyfather's mistletoe kisses challenge! Category: Slytherin/Ravenclaw pairing. Sort Of


The Take Down Of A Girl

Goyle, Crabbe, Knott and Draco were sitting around the fireplace. It was November and already they had five inches of snow. Everyone was desperately trying to keep warm, except for one of the first year Hufflepuff's, Anika.

"Hey Goyle," Crabbe said stupidly "that Cho girl has been looking at you a lot lately."

Goyle snorted."I think that girl is a little too high on her horse to be honest, lavender and Cho really disgust me. She is so full of herself. If there was a way to bring her down id love that."

"You know," Knott thought out loud "there might be a way"

"How?" Draco asked him.

"uhhhh. I don't know" Knott was just as stupid as Crabbe, at least Goyle had a brain.

"Well, if you go out with her you might be able to" Draco told him.

None of the other Slytherin's even looked at them, they were all use to hearing about people plotting that it got boring to watch after a while. The only one looking at them was Millicent, and that was because she fancied Goyle.

"I don't want to date that abomination!" Goyle said causing Knott and Crabbe to jump.

"think about it like this…. You can kiss her in the great hall in two weeks under mistletoe, shell be in heaven!" Draco said "and then you can…" he whispered the rest in Goyle ear.

"that is brilliant! It will sure work! As long as I remember my line" he smirked at Draco and went out the portrait. He might as well get the first hard part over with.

Goyle was walking down the corridor when Lavender Brown ran straight into him. 'eww. She touched me' he thought.

"hey, um, Lavender, do you know where I can find Cho? I want to ask her something" he said after steadying the girl who had almost fallen, the girl giggled and said "yea she's in the library Goyle"

"Thanks Brown." He walked past her and went up three floors to the library.

'here goes nothing.' he thought 'remind me to kill myself'

He saw the girl he had absolutely loathed since 1st year sitting with the Ravenclaw twin. Why couldn't those three girls be more like Hermione? At least Hermione wasn't a bubble-head and knew what she wanted, even if she was a muggle-born. He walked toward the bookshelf near the table Cho was at and pretended to be looking for a book.

"U-uhm. Hi G-Goyle" the girl couldn't even talk right without stuttering. He spun around to face the girls.

"Hey Cho, Patil." He mentally gagged at his next words "Can I speak to you alone for a minute Cho?"

"Sure!" she squealed, looking at Patil with a ' go away now' look on her face. The girl stood up and went to the muggle fiction part of the library. "please h-have a seat Goyle." She managed to get out.

'Merlin please kill me' he thought desperately. ' at least this isn't as gruesome as kissing the thing would be'

That was when Dumbledore came into the library and smiled at Goyle and Cho. 'why is he smiling?'

"Well, Cho, as my best friend is a prefect, I know that there is a dance coming up," her face brightened even more, if that was possible. "and I noticed that you had been looking at me a lot lately, and so I was wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas festival with me?"

"OH MY MERLIN!" Lavender screeched at Cho. "NO BLOODY WAY! You've fancied him for a while! Like two weeks!"

"its true, I saw it happen" Padma said. "We all knew she would say yes"

"of course I said yes. He's so sexy. Plus Draco is with that mud-blood so I cant have him. Anyone, even those idiots Knott and Crabbe can feel the sexual tension between them." Cho told them, she loved seeing their faces when she told them the news. "I've been dropping small hints for two weeks"

"small?" Padma looked incredulous, "Hints?" lavenders face mirrored Padma's. "More like mega-hugely in your face-" Padma started, "-I want you hints." Lavender finished.

"true" Cho said with her slutty smile.

The next morning Dumbledore told all the students about the dance that would occur in just one week.

"….And so, you may want to get escorts, or come with friends, but whatever you do just remember that all rules still apply! Enjoy your breakfast and trips to Hogsmeade can be scheduled with your head of house!" Dumbledore finally stopped talking.

"So, tell us, how did your meeting with Cho the little ho go?" Draco asked Goyle.

"it was absolutely horrific. If this plan doesn't work I am going to strangle you, Lucius or no Lucius" Goyle told him, "if asking the thing wasn't bad enough Dumbledore came into the library and _smiled_ at me."

"that's strange" Crabbe and Knott chorused.

"He's strange" Millicent spat, getting up to leave.

"what's her problem?" Goyle asked

"you really should know" Pansy told him, following Millicent. Draco just shrugged.

One week later

It was the night of the dance. Goyle couldn't believe he had to go with Cho. ' only a half an hour and then you can humiliate her, then you have an hour to your friends' he told himself, it was a vain attempt at trying to make himself feel better.

"you ready?" Draco asked, Hermione holding his hand. He had to admit, granger looked fiiine! She had a silver dress on and she had even gotten a red, gold, and green strip in her hair. That was so like her to connect the red and green as not only a Christmas décor, but as a symbol of herself and Draco. Always connected.

He smiled at Hermione and said "you look nice Hermione. And Draco, no I am not. I am going to wait five minutes and show up five minutes late." He winked at Draco, Draco knew it was so he could upset Cho by showing up late. She thought that she was to good to wait, she had to be waited upon, and that's another reason Goyle hated her.

"thanks Goyle, see you at the dance" she said squeezing Draco's hand and pecking his lips.

'I might as well get this over with' he told himself as he strolled out of the portrait and walked to the great hall.

When he got near the double doors the brown girl shrieked and said "Cho! He's here!" when the black-haired girl came out from the dance she gripped his hand and yanked him into the room.

'Just put on your gentlemanly act' he mentally said as he smirked down at the girl.

She turned him around and held onto him from around his neck. It took every bit of self-control strength he had not to throw her across the room as he put his hands on her waist.

"You keep me waiting Hun" she said

"Well, I am sorry about that." He lied

"its ok, just don't make it a habit. Were going to Hogsmeade this Sunday." She informed him as she stared into his eyes.

'how dare she!' he thought. "ok, I look forward to it" he spoke out loud 'by then, you will be history.' He added mentally. He looked up at the professors table and saw Dumbledore staring at Draco and Hermione, even from half way across the hall he could see the sparkle in his eyes and the smirk perched on the old wizard's lip. He looked back down when the black-haired thing placed its head on his chest. 'Merlin, give me strength to think this is just a nightmare'

They had been dancing for about fifteen minutes when a muggle song came on. He heard an excited red-headed Gryffindor(probably the weaseltte) exclaim excitedly that it was 'Rock's Princess, Avril Lavigne' singing. The Ravenclaw she was talking to said "I freaking know! Its girlfriend!"

It sounded like a fun to dance to, yet angry song. 'This is perfect' Goyle thought. 'I can finally do it, and then go hang with Drake!'

She looked up at him and the Ravenclaw girl turned around and told the Gryffindor girl, "hey, do you think they know they're under mistletoe?"

He looked up and sure enough, his perfect excuse to kiss the thing hung above him. She saw it too but before Goyle could take advantage of the situation she threw herself on him and was kissing him in a manner that I cant describe without giving you nightmares.

Millicent saw the entire confrontation and was beyond mad, that was HER boy. She had blue punch which would be perfect since the little ho had on a white and green dress. Millicent strolled over after about five seconds of the gross scene, and poured her punch straight onto the girls head.

Cho screamed, got off of Goyle and began running out of the hall.

"And if I EVER see you even looking at him again! I will kill you! Goyle hates you, you ho. He is MINE." She yelled after Cho. "That's right you better run!"

Most of the hall broke into laughter or giggles. Even Dumbledore, was slightly smiling.

"settle down, settle down." He chided

Thus, Goyle was free to spend the rest of the night with Millicent, Draco and Hermione.


End file.
